fliplinestudiosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Papa's Wingeria HD
Papa's Wingeria HD to trzecia gra z serii restauracji Papy Louie'ego dostępna na iPadach i tabletach z Androidem. Gra została ogłoszona 10 lipca 2014, a wydana 28 sierpnia 2014. Zapowiedzi * 10/07/2014: Coming Soon: Papa's Wingeria HD [1] * 15/07/2014: Blazeberry Sauce! [2] * 23/07/2014: End of the Day? [3] * 29/07/2014: New Visitors [4] * 12/08/2014: Servers! [5] * 19/08/2014: Hairstyles! [6] * 21/08/2014: Game will be released Thursday, August 28, 2014!!! [7] * 23/08/2014: There will be two new meats and info about Game [8] * 25/08/2014: Fun fact: In this game, “Slider Escape” will be making it’s Tablet debut with all new swipe controls! [9] * 28/08/2014: Papa's Wingeria HD is released!!! [10] Stacje * Order Station * Fry station * Sauce Station * Build Station Pracownicy * Chuck * Mandi * Własny Pracownik Klienci *Clover (Samouczek) *Hank (Po samouczku) *Allan (Losowo) *Mindy (Losowo) *Tony (Losowo) *Trishna (Losowo) *Greg (Czas) *Scarlett (Czas) *Utah (Czas) *Robby (Czas) *Rita (Czas) *Johnny (Czas) *Olivia (Czas) *Julep (Czas) *Willow (Dzień 2) *Rudy (Ranga 2) *Alberto (Ranga 3) *Timm (Ranga 4) *Clair (Ranga 5) *James (Ranga 6) *Hacky Zak (Ranga 7) *Kahuna (Ranga 8) *Taylor (Ranga 9) *Scooter (Ranga 10) *Pinch Hitwell (Ranga 11) *Nevada (Ranga 12) *Hugo (Ranga 13) *Maggie (Ranga 14) *Big Pauly (Ranga 15) *Iggy (Ranga 16) *Radlynn (Ranga 17) *Akari (Ranga 18) *Sienna (Ranga 19) *Wally (Ranga 20) *Kayla (Ranga 21) *Matt (Ranga 22) *Ember (Ranga 23) *Rico (Ranga 24) *Sarge Fan (Ranga 25) *Mitch (Ranga 26) *Wendy (Ranga 27) *Peggy (Ranga 28) *Tohru (Ranga 29) *Georgito (Ranga 30) *Zoe (Ranga 31) *Cooper (Ranga 32) *Lisa (Ranga 33) *Franco (Ranga 34) *Shannon (Ranga 35) *Xandra (Ranga 36) *Carlo Romano (Ranga 37) *Skyler (Ranga 38) *Hope (Ranga 39) *Sue (Ranga 40) *Gremmie (Ranga 41) *Bruna Romano (Ranga 42) *Nick (Ranga 43) *Prudence (Ranga 44) *Edna (Ranga 45) *Gino Romano (Ranga 46) *Doan (Ranga 47) *Captain Cori (Ranga 48) *Kingsley (Ranga 49) *Penny (Ranga 50) *Mayor Mallow (Ranga 51) *Ninjoy (Ranga 52) *Marty (Ranga 53) *Olga (Ranga 54) *Sasha (Ranga 55) *Roy (Ranga 56) *Cecilia (Ranga 57) *Bertha (Ranga 58) *Connor (Ranga 59) *Yippy (Ranga 60) *Mary (Ranga 61) *Kenji (Ranga 62) *Little Edoardo (Ranga 63) *Ivy (Ranga 64) *Vicky (Ranga 65) *Cletus (Ranga 66) *Foodini (Ranga 67) *Papa Louie (Ranga 68) Zamykacze *Boomer (Poniedziałek) *Quinn (Wtorek) *Xolo (Środa) *Deano (Czwartek) *Professor Fitz (Piątek) *Crystal (Sobota) *Jojo (Niedziela) Mini-gry * Slider Escape (Niedziela) * Pizza Pachinko (Poniedziałek) * Maple Shot (Wtorek) * Hallway Hunt (Środa) * Burgerzilla (Czwartek) * Customer Cravings (Piątek) * Mitch's Mess (Sobota) Składniki Mięsa * Skrzydełka z kurczaka (Start) (Wing Slinger) * Skrzydełka bez kości (Odblokowane z Clair na randze 5) (Go Boneless) * Kawałki kurczaka (Odblokowane z Hugo na randze 13) * Szaszłyki Tofu (Nowe!) (Odblokowane z Radlynn na Randze 17) * Krewetki (Odblokowane z Wally na Randze 20) * Skrzydełka Wieprzowe (Nowe!) (Odblokowane z Rico na Randze 24) Sosy ' * Sos Buffalo (start) * Sos BBQ (start) * Pikantny Sos Czosnkowy (odblokowany wraz z Willow podczas 2 dnia) * Sos Calypso (odblokowany wraz z Alberto na randze 3) * Sos z Wędzonego Boczku ('Nowy!) (odblokowany wraz z Jamesem na randze 6) * Atomowy Sos (odblokowany wraz z Kahuną na randze 8) * Musztarda Miodowa (odblokowany wraz z Scooter na randze 10) * Sos z Tajskiego Chili (Nowy!) (odblokowany wraz z Nevadą na randze 12) * Sos Teriyaki (odblokowany wraz z Maggie na randze 14) * Średni Sos (odblokowany wraz z Akari na randze 18) * Sos Parmezanowy (odblokowany wraz z Kaylą na randze 21) * Sos Blazeberry (Nowy!) (odblokowany wraz z Ember na randze 23) * Sos z Ostrej Cebuli (odblokowany wraz z Sarge Fanem na randze 25) * Sos Wasabi (odblokowany wraz z Wendy na randze 27) Dodatki * Marchewki (start) * Por (start) * Kręcone Frytki (Nowy!) (odblokowane wraz z Rudym na randze 2) * Czerwone Papryczki (odblokowane wraz z Timmem na randze 4) * Zielone Papryczki (odblokowane wraz z Taylorem na randze 9) * Frytki (odblokowane wraz z Big Pauly na randze 15) * Skórki Ziemniaczane (odblokowane wraz z Sienną na randze 19) * Serowe Kostki (odblokowane wraz z Mattem na randze 22) Dipy * Ranch (Start) * Niebieski Ser (Start) * Mango Chili (Odblokowane wraz z Hacky Zakiem na randze 7) * Niesamowity Sos (Odblokowane wraz z Pinchem Hitwell na randze 11) * Kung Pao (Odblokowane wraz z Iggy na randze 16) * Zesty Pesto (Odblokowane wraz z Mitchem na randze 26) Rangi Ciekawostki Galeria es:Papa's Wingeria HD en:Papa's Wingeria HD Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Flipline Studios Kategoria:Aplikacje mobilne Kategoria:Gry 2014